onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 664
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Operation SOP Starts - Usoland Charges Forth" is the 664th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary At the Flower Field, the Dwarf army and the Straw Hat Pirates begin to move out, with Franky taking the front entrance via the toy house while the rest of the army take the secret underground tunnel that leads to the harbor. Franky, remembering Luffy's orders to go all out, creates a huge ruckus in front of the toy house grabbing the attention of every officer in the Donquixote Pirates. In the ensuing chaos, Senor Pink who is guarding the entrance prepares to face Franky. In the underground tunnel, the dwarves explains to Usopp of the Donquixote Family and the identities and strengths of the officers who are running the operations. As they reach the end of the tunnel, the army find themselves directly underneath the palace plateau where the huge harbor is located. Unnoticed by anyone, the army prepares to find their target, Sugar who is guarded by Trebol himself. Long Summary With the Army moving out, the Thunder Soldier, Robin, Usopp and Franky move out. While Leo shows them a secret passage to the underground, Usopp notes its very narrow and Franky is too large to go through as he and Robin alone are barely able to fit. Leo appologizes mentioning large humans weren't meant for the passage. Franky asks how he can find another way in and the soldier reveals he can go through the Toy House above ground, but is against that idea. He reveals it's only called a house because of its appearance, but there are no beds inside and all the toys continue to work even in night. Usopp then asks if that means that all the toys over Dressrosa are tired even now from working all day and night and the soldier says its true with the exeption of himself. Franky decides to go through the house alone stating if he causes a commotion up there then they can take out Sugar much easier. Franky arrives at the toy house as the lower members recognize him as "Cyborg Franky". They then report to Senor Pink. Pink is seen eating a tomato while a woman tells him not to eat it since it will get messy. But he ignores her and rips her swimsuit off to use it as a napkin. However, the women are swooned by him while he tells him they should go after younger men despite thier claim. When he says he doesn't like children, they swoon again calling him "hard-boiled". Franky doesn't seem to care what's going on and uses his coup do vent and attacks the house. As that is going on, Doflamingo, Diamante, Pica and Trebol can hear the commotion via den den mushi. In the underground tunnel, the dwarves explains to Usopp the size of the Donquixote Family and the identities and strengths of the officers who are running the operations. As they reach the end of the tunnel, the army find themselves directly underneath the palace plateau where the huge harbor is located. Unnoticed by anyone, the army prepares to find their target, Sugar who is guarded by Trebol himself. They all arrive underground into a portyard as Usopp reacts shocked by the size of it. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **While Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon are on their way to the palace, Kin'emon learns that Luffy has a brother and when Luffy said that his brother is alive, Zoro at first thought that Luffy was referring to Ace. **Franky crying when he hears about how the toys and dwarf slaves were forced to work in the underground world. **Franky using Strong Right against Senor Pink. **The moment Suleiman challenges Rebecca. Rebecca tries using her Backwater Sword Dance against him but failed. *In the manga, Senor Pink "swam" up to Franky from behind and performed a suplex. In the anime, Senor Pink instead swims past under Franky and appeared in front of him. *In the manga, Meadows was struck down by Hakuba at the end of Block D. In the anime, Acilia knocks Meadows out of the ring. This is also the first time Meadows' name is said. Site Navigation